Multicolore
by Drimali
Summary: Une vie n'a jamais été complètement uniforme. Surtout pas la leur.  Recueil de One-shot et Drabbles, principalement Royai.
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci sera un recueil de one-shot et drabbles, sur Hawkeye et Mustang, principalement sur leur enfance et leur jeunesse (J'ai une fascination pour le Young!Royai en ce moment), à partir d'un thème donné, souvent un mot lâché totalement au hasard._

_Ici, le mot est « Peluche », donné par Riza-Mustang-Chan, que je remercie encore une fois pour sa jolie liste de mots dont je ne saurais que faire… :)_

_Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à une petite vachette possédant un slip rouge. Après vérification, je peux assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi (ose affirmer, lecteur audacieux, que je suis une « petite vachette »). Et puis, j'ai pas de slip rouge._

_1 180 mots._

* * *

><p><strong>Peluche<strong>

Le jardin parait terriblement paisible, les différentes nuances de vert accentuant sa douceur. Elle regarde le ciel, et sa jolie teinte bleue pastel l'apaise. Sa mère, là-bas, est en train de tailler les roses, à l'ombre du gros chêne. La façon dont elle arrange ces fleurs la fascine. Elle parvient à transformer les tiges acérées en brin souples, terriblement gracieux. La couleur éclatante des pétales participe à rendre le résultat resplendissant.

Soudain, elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Le doux jardin qu'elle a devant les yeux est gâté par une couleur un peu trop agressive à son goût, et l'air s'épaissit. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son beau tableau se voile devant ses yeux. Un crépitement lui fait tourner la tête. Une flammèche commence à ronger le petit bois derrière le manoir. Sa mère ne se rend pas compte. Elle est absorbée par ce qu'elle fait, et c'est de cet impressionnant état de concentration que naissent ses chefs d'œuvre.

La jeune fille commence à paniquer. Ce sont de désormais longues flammes qui se dirigent vers le centre du tableau. Elle hurle, mais sa mère ne semble pas l'entendre. Quand elle tente de s'avancer, elle est repoussée par une surface lisse, qui étrangement lui rappelle quelque chose.

C'est la même matière que dans les livres.

Elle tape des poings contre l'obstacle habituellement chéri, mais rien n'y fait. Elle a beau crier, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, les jolies étincelles continuent de lécher le papier, tellement gracieusement qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le spectacle qui lui est offert.

Avec une fascination presque morbide, elle regarde le tableau partir en fumée. Le feu se rapproche de sa mère, toujours inconsciente du danger. Qu'on doit être bien, là-bas, si près de cette source de chaleur ! Néanmoins, elle pense que cette effervescence ne suffira pas à réchauffer le givre dans son cœur. Et elle a raison. C'est sans émotion apparente qu'elle regarde les cendres de son paradis se déposer à ses pieds. Maman…

Riza se réveilla en sursaut. Malgré que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, elle se sentait étrangement coupable de son détachement apparent. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, elle cherchait l'échappatoire des limbes dans lesquelles elles se sentait piégée depuis son réveil. Mais elle ne voyait de lumière nulle part.

Toujours à bout de souffle, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se lever. Des gouttes de sueurs glissèrent le long de sa jugulaire pour s'écraser sur le tapis rugueux, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle franchit la porte de sa chambre.

Son regard se fixa sur la porte de la chambre de son père, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Ah, il était loin, le temps où elle pouvait encore se glisser dans son lit afin que la simple chaleur de son corps chasse touts ses mauvais rêves ! Elle secoua la tête, tout en refoulant les relents de mélancolie qui montaient en flèche dans son cœur.

La seule source de lumière dans ce manoir glacial provenait de la chambre de l'apprenti de son père, Roy Mustang. Il veillait toujours aussi tard, malgré qu'elle lui ait conseillé d'étudier un peu moins. Elle avait peur qu'il ne devienne plus que l'ombre de lui, tout comme son père.

Elle s'avança vers la chambre illuminée. Comme elle l'avait deviné, le jeune homme était en plein travail, assis à son bureau, le visage étrangement près du gros livre posé devant lui. Il sursauta violement en entendant le parquet grincer sous les pas de Riza, et leva des yeux fatigués vers la silhouette dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous savez qu'il est minuit passé ? »

L'apprenti passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en prenant un air fautif.

« Je ne veux pas être en retard dans mon apprentissage, il faut que je finisse, tout de même… »

Il contempla avec désespoir l'épaisseur de pages encore non lues du grimoire :

« …et j'en ai encore pour un moment, je crois… »

Il releva la tête :

« Mais tu n'est pas venue juste pour m'annoncer l'heure, non ?

- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Elle avait déballé sa phrase dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée. Pourquoi était-elle venue le voir, _lui_ ? Il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour consoler le chagrin d'une petite fille. Justement, cette dernière venait de frissonner. Elle était juste en chemise, et pied nus de surcroît, alors que le manoir était de plus sujet aux courants d'air.

« Viens là. »

Il la guida jusqu'à son lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Riza semblait avoir perdu son assurance, elle ressemblait maintenant à une petite fille, à trembler à côté de lui tout en essayant de cacher ses yeux à nouveau rougis. Soudain, il fut pris d'un réflexe protecteur et la serra contre lui, pour tenter de calmer ses tremblement. Elle eut un sanglot et s'agrippa de toutes se forces à sa taille, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Après quelques instants, elle s'éloigna de lui. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir pleuré –car elle avait pleuré, comme pouvait en attester son pull à présent humide-, mais un petit sourire éclairait désormais son visage.

« Merci…

- Tu trembles toujours, tu veux une couverture ?

- Elle ne me servirait à rien, c'est dans mon cœur que j'ai froid. »

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réponse, mais peu à peu une idée germa dans sa tête. Elle le vit avec surprise se lever et fouiller dans ses affaires, puis revenir avec un espèce de morceau de chiffon dans la main. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il l'ait déposé dans ses bras qu'elle comprit que c'était un chat en peluche.

« Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi.

- En effet, il m'a été utile très souvent.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas avoir une peluche.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais un jour dans ma chambre, en larmes, à vrai dire… »

Elle leva la peluche à auteur de ses yeux :

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il n'a pas vraiment de nom. C'est juste « Le Chat ».

- D'accord. Le Chat… »

Elle le serra contre sa poitrine et réprima un bâillement.

« Il se fait tard, vous devriez vous coucher.

- Tu radotes, ma vieille. »

Nouveau bâillement. Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermaient tous seuls, et Roy put la voir se rouler sur son lit, tout en serrant très fort le Chat dans sa petite main. Après s'être approché, il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait déjà.

Le jeune homme n'était jamais parvenu à donner un âge à la jeune fille, avec l'air impassible, et parfois sévère, qu'elle affichait constamment. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de constater, quand elle était assoupie, à quel point elle rajeunissait. Il la contempla quelques secondes en souriant, puis, comme elle semblait profondément endormie, et dans son lit de surcroît, il se prépara mentalement à passer sa nuit sur le tapis.

* * *

><p><em>Ceci est ma première fanfiction publiée, et je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de mon niveau. Je souhaite vraiment m'améliorer. Alors n'hésitez pas ! Vous trouvez mon style d'écriture… euh… on va dire « nul », que la façon dont je tourne mes phrases est bancale, que le scénario est bon à jeter ? Personne ne vous empêche de donner votre avis en laissant une rewiew. Je le répète, démolissez-moi s'il le faut !<em>

_En espérant que cela vous ait plu, tout de même…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Celui-ci a été écrit sur le thème "encre", il y a environ... 4 mois ? Je sais plus._

_Il est bien plus court que le précédent, aussi : il contient 300 mots._

* * *

><p><strong>Encre<strong>

Riza avait toujours aimé les livres.

Surtout les contes de fées. Ceux que ses parents lui lisaient, le soir, quand pour elles les lettres n'étaient qu'un entrelacs de courbes, indéchiffrables. Ceux qu'elle lisait à présent d'elle-même, depuis que sa mère s'était éteinte et que son père avait oublié jusqu'à son existence. Entre autres.

Mais, par-dessus tout, elle adorait les images. Celles qu'on ne pouvait trouver uniquement dans les ouvrages anciens. Pas les illustrations, souvent fades, présentes dans les livres imprimés en série.

Le papier sous sa paume était lisse, comme après des années de feuilletage intensif. Les traits étaient toujours très nets, les visages expressifs, les robes des dames parées de couleurs chatoyantes, qui la fascinaient. Bien plus que les histoires qui allaient avec, et ce depuis qu'elle avait compris que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée.

Longtemps, elle avait essayé de reproduire les dessins qu'elle voyait, mais le résultat n'était jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances. Cependant, le plaisir qu'elle avait eu à les faire compensait.

Aussi, quand son père l'avait appelée dans son bureau, par un morne matin d'hiver, les encres aux couleurs multiples, qui scintillaient à la faible lueur des bougies, avait tout de suite attiré son regard. Elle n'avait pas imaginé à quoi elles serviraient. Elle n'aurait jamais pu, de toute manière.

Aujourd'hui encore, quand elle essaie de regarder le tatouage dans son dos, ses yeux sont toujours captivés par ces couleurs, si chaudes et si froides à la fois. Elle les revoit, encore à l'état de liquide, dans leurs pots en verre légèrement fumés, avant qu'elles ne soient imprimées à même sa peau. Elle regrette aussi de ne pas pouvoir passer ses mains dessus. Mais ce dernier point n'est pas le plus important. L'apprenti de son père a les mains si douces…


	3. Chapter 3

_Riza seule, une fois de plus. J'en arrive à faire mentir ma propre description. Je devrais peut-être écrire "Parfois Royai" ?_

_512 Mots._

* * *

><p><strong>Explosion de lumière<strong>

Du haut de la tour, la vue sur les environs était spectaculaire. Envoûtante, elle absorbait le regard, le laissant seul, perdu, abandonné. Rêveur. Parcourant des kilomètres de terre, il glissait sur les rochers les plus massifs, épousait la douce forme de chaque dune sablée, s'incrustait dans les moindres recoins d'ombre. Le soleil tapait fort, donnant à la scène une teinte si lumineuse qu'elle semblerait irréelle si une légère brise, caressant chaque grain de sable, n'avait pas été présente pour donner vie au paysage. Ceux-ci, en réponse, virevoltaient joyeusement dans l'air pourtant lourd.

Et pourtant.

La jeune Riza Hawkeye, nouveau sniper au service de l'armée d'Amestris, ne pouvait tout simplement pas se réjouir de la majesté de sa position. C'est étonnant comme le filtre des émotions et des sentiments peut occulter notre vision, rabaissant une vue extraordinaire au rang de simple paysage monotone. Car ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui semblait terriblement fade. Aussi loin que s'étendait son champ de vision, tout était jaune et ocre, pâle et terne. La clarté du soleil l'aveuglait, et les mouvements des tourbillons de sable la faisaient sursauter, la maintenant en état d'anxiété permanent.

Cependant, le désert n'était pas uniforme à ses yeux. Son regard était régulièrement attiré par certains éléments, par-ci ou par-là, comme une portion de sable un peu trop brune, ou une forme indistincte mais cependant trop semblable à un corps désarticulé.

Dans cet univers un peu trop vide, et beaucoup trop jaune, ses yeux de sniper expérimentés étaient capables de percevoir le plus infime mouvement suspect. Aussitôt le lourd fusil était déplacé afin qu'une silhouette humaine puisse apparaître dans la lunette. Le temps d'un souffle, son doigt se positionnait sur la gâchette, et la pressait, faisant ainsi voler en éclats le calme lourd du désert. Le corps transpercé, à des centaines de mètres en contrebas, semblait avoir parfaitement compris cette image, car les giclées de sang s'en échappant rappelaient la vitalité d'un feu d'artifice. Le temps semblait se suspendre alors que le liquide vital traversait un rayon de soleil, renvoyant un reflet pourpré dans l'œil scrutateur de la jeune meurtrière. La couleur éclatante était un remède à la monotonie du lieu. Puis il retombait, lourdement, scintillant, sa substance épaisse se liant au sable. Dans quelques heures à peine, ce curieux mélange aurait pris une teinte brunâtre similaire à celle de ses consoeurs.

Une pensée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de l'œil de Faucon, mais elle parvint, malgré elle, à l'attraper au vol. « Bientôt, je n'aurais devant les yeux qu'une vaste étendue de sang séché. ». Elle vira rapidement cette vision d'horreur de sa pensée et se défit, par la même occasion, du rictus amer qui lui barrait alors le visage. Puis ferma les yeux. Le sinistre était déjà trop présent dans sa vie, sans qu'elle se mette à imaginer un cas de figure encore plus… sanglant. Elle se repositionna correctement derrière son arme. Rigueur et efficacité, il n'y a que cela de vrai. Et tandis que sa respiration reprenait un rythme plus régulier, elle se replongea profondément dans la monotonie de sa tâche.


End file.
